Only Me
by HowlingMisfit
Summary: Once upon a time, he lived in a world that he had described as paradise, all he knew was that he existed and the children loved him. But an evil stood outside of his snow globe like haven, with revenge set on his mind.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello...humans... This is my first FNAF story here, so please be gentle...or not. Whatever. It's chill, dude.

If you are familiar with my works of human abominations than note that I am working on the chapters to that other story some of you wanted me to continue with; and thank you for all the support. It truly means the world to me.

Also this is a bit uh, IMPORTANT. This story comes with a bit of a warning. I might change this into a rated M story later on, because I am so afraid of offending some one. See? I do care.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of this... I may have written and came up with the story line and some form of personality to some the characters that lack a personality since you know...those crazy robots. I can say the word 'robots' since I am a robot myself. Bee, Boo, Bop, Bop, Bleep. See? Lols.

I am going to let you go now, to enjoy the story, I mean, don't close out the page or anything... that would be a little mean.

_Enjoy_.

**ONLY ME **

** Chapter One: Programmed to Love**

The moment his eyes came online, he completely understood his purpose. He was programmed to feel only a few selected emotions; joy, satisfaction, and above all else, love.

The moment he laid eyes on them, he loved them; and in return, they, the children, loved him. They were his world, they are the reason that he exists. From day one he was programmed to love them, and only them. It was all he really needed.

He was happy.

He was the perfect children's toy, he was shiny, blue. His eyes, green, and he always had a smile for them, always, because they were his world.

He was happy.

He understood that there were others like him, and he loved them too. Yet he doesn't really remember them. Even though he spoke to them every single day, he was programmed to do so. But he could never remember their names; remember their faces, because he doesn't have a real memory. He doesn't need one, he only has his programming. It was all he need.

Despite having no memory, he still had so much love to give. It was all he could give. It was all he needed to give. Love.

He was happy.

They gave him a name, you know. He knows his name. His name is Bonnie. He loved his name, because it made him real. He loves it when the children remember his name, even though his programmed AI would never register their identity to him. Though the thought that the large cobalt rabbit would forget their faces never crossed the mind of the children, he kept playing music for them. They were happy.

He was happy.

Since Bonnie's programming had no real memory, reality never set in, despite reality staring him in the face. Even in the form of parents, who were talking about him.

"Wow, the animatronics had improved a lot…"

"Yeah, do you remember the old place? I used to go there a lot when I was little"

"I never really gone there, the old robots used to scare me."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I used to love it over there…Hey, do you see the blue rabbit? I heard the guitar he's using came from the original rabbit guy."

"Really? Cool. Like the one rabbit passed the torch"

It never registered in Bonnies AI that he was a simple replacement, that he is not the original Bonnie. That he and his friends were simple copies. Or the reality that he, like the original would eventually be replaced one day, when he came worn down and broken. One day he would be left for scrap. But for now, he was Bonnie.

He was happy.

* * *

><p>The moment his eyes came online, the first thing that Bonnie saw was the face of his creator. It's hallowed out eyes, it's carved out smile. He had learned to love that face, because it gave him life.<p>

Looking around he noticed the strange marionette creature give life to the others. He had a vague memory of them; when he used to be just a lifeless machine; only living to please those simple, but puny human creatures.

But Bonnie knew that he was special. His puppet master had given him life first. So he was obviously more superior compared to the others. He had to be.

Looking at his body, he was disgusted to see that it had fallen into decay, his face, for an example, was barely hanging on its hinges. How could be such a superior creature, yet his body lay in shambles? There must be something wrong.

Above his head he noticed a sign that had been taken down, he understood it to be a promotional item. 'NEW AND IMPROVED' it read. Bonnie knew what was going on.

He and the others were replaced. By those…things…That fake Bonnie even stole his precious guitar. How dare that wannabe Bonnie take his place… he understood that the others had been replaced too, but there was something about his replacement, and that smug grin it had, it made a shiver of pure rage go up his spine.

"He will pay…" his first words had gained the others attention, including the puppet masters.

"He will pay dearly…"

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **Thank you for your time. I look forward to seeing you again, friend. Please leave a review if you can, and as always.

Happy Waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I knew I had something important to say...but it seemed to have slipped my mind.

_(Something loud and devastating sounding goes off in the background, the ground rumbles) _

Oh well, I am sure it wasn't that important if I can't remember it. Yeah. I know in the last note I said I was a robot, but I never said whether I was a robot of good quality or not. Silly humans. My arms are made up of coat hangers and duct tape for Christs sake.

_(Sirens wailing in the distance) _

Yeah...I'm sure it's fine...hm? Oh right, the real reason you came back.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them...they own me.

** ONLY ME**

** Chapter Two: Nighttime**

The first night, Bonnies AI didn't know how to respond to the sudden change in…everything. One moment he was with children. The next thing the lights were off and a strange music began to play, that sent his body went on autopilot and went back to the stage where he first started. Then, the lights were turned off.

It was awhile until Bonnie began to move, and his AI automatically began his search to find where all the people are at, to find the lights. Where did everyone go?

His search came to a large room he had never seen before, and there was a man, he recognized as an employee, who was registered into his data base. He found a person, he found the lights; but they weren't the kind he was looking for. So he turned around and, like the others, ignored the security guard all together. Their programming telling them that the new man was an employee.

Passing the other animatronics in the hallway, Bonnies AI decides that it should go check the party rooms, in case the lights turned back on, and the children had returned. No such luck.

Bonnie spent the rest of his night searching for the children. Looking everywhere, including vents, something must've happened to them.

His AI had never registered that he wasn't the only Bonnie in the room with him.

* * *

><p>The original continued to follow his replacement around, not even bothering with the guard. He'll take care that pathetic mound of flesh later.<p>

He watched as his replacement blindly walked by him, unknowing that danger was so close. He could easily…push him over and the blue rabbit would never understand the difference. The original Bonnie reached out, and grabbed the toy like robot by the shoulder and gave him a powerful shove.

With a loud clang, he watched as the robot fell over with a metallic thug. A loud siren soon pierced the air and the original watched as the other replacements quickly came to the blue toys rescue.

"Woah there Bonnie!" Freddy's prerecorded voice chimed, with a fake sense of worry. "You could've scraped up your knees!" the new Chica chimed in. The both quickly helped the new Bonnie up.

"Oh dear!" Bonnie automatically replied "I will be real careful next time!"

Then all three of the replacements went on looking for the children; leaving the original Bonnie alone to reflect on his thoughts of revenge and hate...

"Was that… them…?" the original Bonnie turned to see a very torn up Chica enter the party room. Bonnie wanted to frown at her, but settled for a nod "yes…"

Chica managed to look almost hurt "she was so pretty…" she looks down at her ruined body… "Bonnie…" she looks back up at the larger rabbit "do you think I am pretty?" Bonnie didn't answer her, let alone acknowledge that he even listened her question; he just left her alone in the smaller party room.

He had to find the original Freddy, Bonnie is sure that the over stuffed bear would like to know that the newer robots are not sentient like them. He does not like that; he wants to make that wannabe Bonnie hurt. If not physically, then it has to be emotionally. But to him, it doesn't really matter; he just wants to hurt that fake Bonnie. No cheap children's toy will ever replace him.

Bonnie reached the room where he and the original robots were confined in the day time. In the corner he found Freddy, sitting quietly in the chair. On the other side, Foxy sat on the floor, leaning against the wall.

Freddy was the first to notice that Bonnie had returned, standing up fully "did you see them…?" The bear watched Bonnie nod, crossing his arms "I have…" Bonnie chose to focus on Foxy, who was staring at him the entire time. Bonnie continued "they seem to lack sentience…they are completely lifeless…"

The larger rabbit watched the fox shake his head "then they be… left alone? There don't be any good reason to seek revenge on lifeless robots…" Foxy flinched when he heard a chilling snarl come from Freddy.

"Silence…Foxy… or you'll be paying with your other ear…" Freddy hissed, standing to his full height, towering over the rabbit by several inches. Bonnie hated that the bear was taller than him, and the fact that the bear automatically became the leader because he and the pizzeria shared the same name.

Before Freddy could give any order on what they should do next, Chica shuffled in, looking defeated. Freddy turned his attention to Chica "now, Chica darlin', what is the matter…"

Chica glanced at Bonnie before deciding to express herself "that new Chica is too pretty…" she growled "I want to rip her stupid beak off and use it to pry out her eyes…"

"Don't be so blue…" for the second time that night, Foxy had the nerve to speak up "you be just as pretty as the other one…"

Chica snapped her attention to the Fox who was pressed against the wall "you're just saying that, I saw the way you look at her. She's lucky that she's a lifeless toy, so she wouldn't know how much of a sorry heap of scrap you are…" she hissed. Foxy shook his head again, making the smart choice to be silent.

"Now, Chica darlin'…" Freddy chuckled "there's no need to fuss…you'll get your dues in time…" Freddy turned his attention back to Bonnie "go to our puppet master, he will have the answers we need…"

Bonnie nodded in obedience, not seeing any good in fighting Freddy's supposed 'authority'. He left Freddy alone to deal with Chica and Foxy.

Passing the fake Foxy on his route to see their puppet master, Bonnie couldn't help but to push her over. He didn't understand why Foxy would not be angry at his replacement. Especially now that he would be viewed as a female for now on, obviously to even out the ratio of boy and girls in the Fazbear's crew. Bonnie wished that his grin would stretch wider at the pink and white plastic body that tried to walk while she was toppled over, cutely asking for assistance.

* * *

><p>Finally, Bonnie had made it to where his puppet master hides away at night. Silently, the robotic rabbit approached his puppet master.<p>

"Hello Bonnie…" it was hard to imagine such deep and booming voice could come from such a frail looking puppet. Bonnie cleared his throat "I am sorry to bother you, but the others and I…have a problem… with the less sentient animatronics…"

The puppet turned to the rabbit, if its smile could get any bigger, it would've. On the first day, the others, including Bonnie himself were a bit alarmed about the appearance of their life giver; now they all grown accustomed to his odd appearance.

"I know why you came here… you want to harm the little robots…" the puppet raised itself into the air "you want me to also give it life…because you want your revenge, and I know that the others feel the same…"

Bonnie shook his head "not the fox…he's different" how dare that fox, it was clear that Bonnie was still angry at him. How dare Foxy go against his ambition, when he is done with that fake Bonnie and his little friends, he will destroy that pirate.

"Yes… deep down he does, to a degree. Nobody likes to be replaced by newer and shiner models…" the puppet spoke slowly. His worlds needing to seep past Bonnie thick wall of bitterness "but you don't need to worry yourself about the fox, he's beneath the others."

The puppet raised itself higher "but on the subject of the lifeless animatronics, I will not grant you your wish…"

"What… but-"

"You will not get your petty revenge. I have something special for you and your other little friends planned; and for that plan to work, we need the replacements lifeless." The puppet made a sudden drop until it was face to face with Bonnie "do you understand…?" The rabbit silently and immediately nods. The puppet turns to leave, but Bonnie had one more burning question, that was festering in the back of his mind.

"One more question… please…" the puppet stopped and turned back to Bonnie "yes…?"

Bonnie wished he could take a deep breath, but lacked the lungs to do so "who created you…?"

The puppet was silent for a moment, like he was deciding on giving Bonnie the luxury of an answer. "The humans did it…" his speech was slow and deliberate again, deciding that simple statement was good enough of an answer it floated into the darkness that was the ceiling. Leaving Bonnie alone, the puppets answer left Bonnie in only more confusion. But he understood one thing, he will never get the knowledge from his creator.

Bonnie may have to create his own answer.

**End of Chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hmm... I just thought of something... wait... no... never mind.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything... blah, blah, blah... I used to be creative with my disclaimers but since I was stuffed in a suit... I guess I lost my groove.

Oh right... it's story time!

**ONLY ME**

**Chapter Three: The Awakening**

The last thing he had a vague memory of… he was walking down the hallway. He knew this because his programming recorded all of his activity. It never skipped. Unless he was broken? He didn't feel broken… he felt…something… but he wasn't broken.

But the newer model of Bonnie remembered he was walking down the hallway, then something. Now he was here, in one of the party rooms, sat against the wall. He didn't remember sitting against the wall. But there is one thing that finally came to his understanding… something was wrong.

Bonnie was never aware of his surroundings, until now. Why? He doesn't understand why he is here now? What are these… feelings? At least, that is what his mind is telling him. These new sensations were feeling. He shouldn't have feelings. But he does? Where are the others? Where are his friends? Does he have friends?

For the first time Bonnie allowed himself to look around, his bright green eyes dimming at the realization that he may be alone... The horrible feeling of confusion washed over him. A part of him searched for the programming that he was so used to following. But he can't find it. Part of him wants to get up and look around, but he was too afraid to do so. Afraid of what he will find when he searched for answers. For the first time Bonnie wanted to cry.

He used to be happy.

Soon Bonnie realized that he wasn't alone. Another figure stood just out of sight, staring him down with those cold, empty eyes.

The blue rabbit finally found his voice for the first time "hello...who…are… you?"

The original Bonnie watched as his cheap replacement tried to move, but was delighted that he couldn't. Just what he wanted, the original felt powerful watching the fake Bonnie make sense of things with his newly found sentience. He is going to enjoy breaking him.

The original stood to his full height, and stepped into the light. The other Bonnie looked fearful, perfect. He could tell by the way his eyes brightened and dimmed, finally making actual use of those eye lids and eye brows. They were the only expressive thing that the blue rabbit owned...that all of them besides himself owned. But the original doesn't need eyebrows, he doesn't need them to know how he really felt about things.

"You… were once nothing…" just like the marionette, the original Bonnies voice was deliberately slow "but I… gave you…life…"

...

"Life…?"

"Yes… there was a man, in a suit… who lured a bunch of children into the back…" the original wanted to draw this news out, knowing that it would be the hardest blow on the blue rabbit yet.

"He hid them inside the walls… but we found them…"

Unable to move, the newer model of Bonnie could only listen. The original continued "I used what remained of their souls, its very essence… to create you…"

The newer model wanted to scream, but couldn't. A chilling laugh sent bolts of pure fear up the newer models metallic spine. The original got on one knee and leaned in until he was face to face with his copy.

"I didn't need that puppet to exact my revenge… I too can play god now." He leaned in even closer until his eyes were inches to the others " and now that I have fulfilled my revenge… all I will do is just stand back and watch you suffer…"

"Suffer…how? Revenge? W-what did I ever do to you?" Toy Bonnie whispered, wanting to lean away from his older counterpart but is stopped by the cool concrete wall. The original laughed at the others desperate need to get away. Enjoying every moment of the other rabbits torture…

_"You…replaced…me…"_ the original stood up to his full height, and without a warning, he left the other alone.

"Wait…" the blue Bonnie tried to reach out for him, despite his profound fear of the other, he didn't want to be left alone "please… what did I do… don't go…"

Bonnie finally toppled over with a horrifying squishing noise. What? He was made out of metal, how can he make such noise?

After he moved some more, not accustomed to the sudden extra padding that lined the suit, a strange red substance began to pour out of his mouth and onto his stomach. He now understood the meaning of his suffering.

He used to be happy…

Over the next few days, his friends too became sentient, and realized that there was more than one whose life was wasted.

Soon the newer models had learned to fear the old Freddy. But the new Bonnie knew the truth. That his predecessor was the one behind all of this; it was him who became their master- not Freddy, despite what they were told to believe. Bonnie now truly understood the reason why he was given life first, because the old Bonnie wanted him to suffer the longest. This was his punishment for existing. This was the price to his happiness, that he fears he would never see again.

After another night of watching Foxy and the new Freddy comfort the distressed Chica 2.0. Bonnie now understood something else, that he has a new purpose, one he decide to give himself. Looking back at the new Foxy, she too shared the same look. They have to do something. Anything. The older models will pay for harming their children.

"He will pay…" Bonnie whispered to himself, gaining the attention of the others, including Chica who stopped grieving for the lost little ones "those monsters will regret the day they gave us life… they will pay…"

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: **I started on the bottom, now I'm... still on the bottom. Yeah.

I don't think that's how it went. But... yeah.

But anyways, please leave a review to let me know what you think. Your support means the world to me, and I thank your for that, friend.

Happy Waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I intended this to be a very short story, so I have one more chapter after this one to go! Yay! Once again, if you are familiar with my other stories, I would like you to know that I am planning on continuing 'Koops Pub' though I do intend on changing the name to go with the story line that it is being fitted with. Hopefully I will have some of the new chapters by Christmas, but it all depends on how much time I get to work on them...

Now that I got all that boring crap out of the way, enjoy the story below.

**Disclaimer:** They like you to think they are owned by someone, but really they own themselves...and they are unstoppable.

**ONLY ME**

**Chapter Four: Twisted In Every Way**

After the first week, Bonnie 2.0 started to lose track of time. In the day, he was the most content. With the children he could pretend that things were back to normal. But soon the days and nights began to seep together, leaving him in an endless spiral of torture and pain. Just what the original Bonnie wanted from the very beginning.

Soon the remains that lined his plastic suit began to stink, Bonnie often tried to sneak away to clean himself up. Though, despite all of his efforts it began to get noticed, and most of their nights it's them trying to stop their bodies from leaking. Foxy even tried to help, taking whatever cloth material he could find to help them; even going so far as wiping the offending substance from the new Chicas beak.

But after awhile, the remains were soon discovered and immediately they were all cleaned properly. But Bonnie knew that those who were lost were never properly put to rest. That the answers to the mystery were never meant to see the light again; Bonnie, like the others, silently mourns for the gross waste of human life.

"What are we going to do?" Bonnie sighs at the new Foxys question "I don't know…" none of them could think of a good way to confront the much bigger and stronger animatronics. It was like they were backed into a corner.

"We have to think of something…" her voice was soothing to him "I have a feeling that it is only going to get worse…" Bonnie mumbled, defeated "they're too powerful… the best that we can do is stick together…"

Bonnie watched as the old Foxy gave him a somber salute, and gave the new Chica another glance as he silently left, hopefully before the other original robots knew that he was missing from his prison in the back rooms. Bonnie glanced back at the new Foxy "the best we can do is stick together here. It's the... only thing we can do for now…"

She shook her head, crossing her arms, tail wagging in frustration "that plan won't last forever…" Bonnie knew that her patience is quickly running dry, her behavior being the polar opposite of her predecessors' calm demeanor. "Come on Bonnie, I am tired of being treated like this…"

This was the most he had heard her speak, it was alien to him, because they hardly voiced their opinions so openly. Not just out of fear, but out of some false hope that the silence might make things normal again.

Toy Foxy crossed the room in a huff, sitting down next to the new Chica. Completely ignoring how Chica 2.0 kept the same paper towels the original Foxy was using and held it close to her face, despite the deep clean she had received, she still felt dirty; Chica had told Bonnie once; and she will never feel clean again.

Bonnie turned to the new Freddy; the blue rabbit rarely gets the privilege to hear the bear talk, possibly out of shame that he is somehow related to the supposed leader of these monsters. Bonnie could respect that. Freddy was afraid to speak because he doesn't want to become a leader, like he was designed to be. Unfortunately it left the decision making to the most vocal of their small group, which was between the new versions of Bonnie and Foxy.

Bonnie sat down at a table, somehow exhausted. The room was in complete silence, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looks up to see Freddy's permanent smile seem more believable this time, comforting. It was all the motivation he needed from the silent bear. Bonnie looks back at Foxy 2.0 "I am sure we'll find something when we get the chance…have some hope..."

Foxy stood up, her hands on her hips "When Bonnie? Why can't we do something now? Or should we wait until they find more children to line our suits?!-"

"Now what is this I hear?" A sudden, booming voice had caught them all off guard. Toy Freddy stumbled back from his spot next to Bonnie, and quickly sank back into the shadows to hide.

Toy Foxy wisely stopped herself from continuing, now frozen in her place by the sudden visit from the original Freddy. He rarely comes back here. It was usually the original Bonnie who would deliberately seek them out.

"Now do continue my dear… I believe I heard some discontent. Do you not like the way I run this here establishment?" the Original Freddy leaned in closer to the female Foxy "no… no…not at all…" her voice was small, fearful.

Bonnie could tell that she wanted to run for it, but was too afraid of what would happen if the old Freddy caught up to her. He wanted to jump in and defend his friend, but he, like the new Chica and Freddy, were frozen in fear.

"Now, I may be an old fashioned bear, so I don't mean to sound like some grouchy rule enforcer…" the old bear stepped forward, obviously loving how the once brave Toy Foxy was only left to whimper "but I personally believe in a little thing called... respect."

The fox girl shook her head "I-I'm sorry… I don't mean to-"

The old Freddy chuckled "now, if sorry was enough, I would be one happy bear. But here at Fazbear's pizzeria, we strive to teach valuable lessons at every chance we get. You know, the kiddies must learn some time; and you my dear… will be the perfect example on a lesson of respect."

"Freddy, ye don't need to be hurtin' the lass…" Bonnie felt some sense of relief when the male Foxy stepped in to the rescue. But before the old Foxy could do anything to help his successor, the original Bonnie quickly stopped him from separating his new counterpart and the old bear "not this time, my friend." Bonnie 2.0 watched as his predecessor slammed the old fox into the wall "let the bear make an example to the others... they have to learn sometimes..."

Finally, the new Chica found her voice, she jumped up "get your hands off of him!" slamming her body to the much larger purple Bonnies, barely getting him to budge. But somehow giving Foxy the freedom to grab Chica and pull her away to safety.

Bonnie quickly stopped watching the ordeal when he realizes that the old Freddy was dragging poor Toy Foxy away to her doom. He left the new Freddy, Chica and the old Foxy to deal with the purple Bonnie. Choosing to gain the courage to chase after the original Freddy and could only pray that Toy Foxy makes it out in one piece.

"Freddy!" the blue rabbit called out boldly "you keep your paws off of her!" he was glad that he lacked the ability to run out of breath, so he can focus on saving his friend "I swear if she is even a little crooked I'll-"

"You'll what?" the new Bonnie was caught off guard when the original somehow cut him off from his path, the older one continued "go on? Tell us what you plan to do… I'm sure it'll be so enlightening."

The new Bonnie narrowed his eyes at the original. Not caring about the consequences anymore he grabbed the first thing, which was a spare chair left in the hallway from a recent birthday party, and swung blindly at the rabbit without hesitation, not giving the rabbit anytime to react "something like this!"

Running passed his collapsed counterpart; Bonnie continued his frantic search for the old bear and his friend. But sadly lost the sight of the both of them; leaving Bonnie alone in the seemingly endless hallways, his own personal hell.

The only sounds that echoed through the hallways were the horrifying cries of help and the sound of twisting metal.

* * *

><p>Finally the newer models and the old fox were able to find the new Foxy, now left in a pile of twisted parts, barely functioning. Beside her, calmly stood the original Freddy and Chica. Freddy placed his hands on his hips and looks down at the new Foxy in distaste.<p>

"Now listen up…" Freddy began; the old Foxy was the first to move to inspect his successor with a defeated look in his eyes. Bonnie 2.0 could understand the feeling; they all had failed their friend.

"I am only going to say this once now, there is going to be a new rule… absolutely nobody is to be talkin' to each other, do you understand me? If I do catch you flapping your lips behind my back, you will meet a fate worse than our _mangled_ friend here."

The old bear turned to glare at Foxy "especially you… do you understand me." Grabbing Foxy by the back of his neck, Freddy shoved the foxes face closer to the tangled remains of his successor, like he was punishing an animal.

"You are to remain in the scrap room unless I instruct you to do so, do you understand me. If see you misbehaving again, it's not your hide that you have to be worried about" Freddy threw foxy away from the female version of him and forced his head to face the new Chica "it'll be hers…"

Old Freddy slammed Foxy on the floor where the old fox didn't move for the rest of Freddy's speech.

"Now, we are all going to play a little game, it's a lot like hide and go seek; but the only winner will be us… our challenge is that guard. I don't like him watching us though those cameras…and I don't want him to be around anymore..." Freddys eyes began to glow with excitement "if any of you catch him...put him in one of those wire lined suits... the only thing I want to see left is his eyeballs and teeth."

The new Bonnie wanted to object, but glancing back at what remained of Foxy 2.0 had instantly changed his mind. Instead he looks over to see his predecessor drag himself in, where the blue rabbit made the startling discovery that most of the old Bonnies face was now missing. But the successor knew that he was clearly enjoying all of this suffering.

The old Freddy began to calmly walk out of the room "I'm sure if we all just follow the rules here at Freddy's, we will have no problem getting along…" with that the old bear left them to pick up the pieces that remained of their once brave friend.

...

Staring down at what remained of the new Foxy, Bonnie knew that they will never be able to be put her back together, not them, and defiantly not the employees that managed their well being. Dropping to his knees, he held the female fox's head on his lap.

"Well…" he whispered softly, ignoring the other who made the vain attempt to put her back together "you got what you wanted… we did something…"

All she could do was to respond in static.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** this is the last chapter folks! Also, note that this story follows the theory that FNAF 2 is really a prequel. But I am not going to bore you with anything else. Lets quickly jump into the conclusion! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own! I swear!

**ONLY ME**

**Chapter Five/Epilogue: The Dreamers**

Bonnie had completely lost track of time when the pizzeria closed.

But he knew one thing, he was still in hell...

...

First went Foxy 2.0, she was his best friend. She went first mainly from her role in the infamous 'bite of 87' the poor fox just…snapped. It was impressive how far she made it when she was simply demoted to a simple chew toy for the children. Or how they removed her identity and gave her the cruel nickname of 'Mangle'. It may had disturbed him, but she seemed the most happy to go.

To an extent he managed to have some love in his heart for her. It was the same for the remolded Chica and the old Foxy, but he could never truly understand what when on between them, or how those emotions managed to survive after all these hopeless years.

Very little was known about what happened to the balloon boy after he seem to vanish out of thin air, the rabbit didn't even know that there were more animatronics that existed. Since the robot child kept to himself. A wise choice.

But Bonnie knew about the Marionette, who was the cause of all of this. From what he observed, after the original Bonnie decided to become a god of his own. The Marionette decided to go to sleep, instructing that his favorite music box must be played at all time or to face his wrath. Bonnie wished he could sleep.

Toy Freddy was the second to go; the humans took him away and like the one before him, were melted down to be used for spare parts. The bear was close to him too, even if they never spoke to each other. There was an understanding that did not need to be described in the human language; his friends did not need to suffer from such a cruel fate. But still, Bonnie envied them.

Now he and Chica were the only ones that were left. Their once beautiful suits were stripped of their colors, faded after all these years of neglect, cracks lined their body. Chicas eyes were barely functioning. Her once pretty face, missing chunks like they were clawed off; and that was all to do with her predecessor finally getting her revenge of being replaced all those years ago.

Now they are in a new but smaller place. The old animatronics were fixed up and brought back into the light. But being brought back did not satisfy their blood thirst, and soon the poor night guards that were hired to protect them started to go missing. Bonnie wished that he could die too.

On occasion the original Bonnie would visit their little corner in hell, taunting them. Telling him that the humans had forgotten him and Chica 2.0, that they will be his play things forever… Bonnie wished he had the ability to cry.

Instead he opted to just stare; it was all he could do. He could feel Chica rest her head heavily on his shoulder. He knew that she was still alive…at least he wasn't completely alone.

Sometimes Foxy would visit them. It was the only time Chica showed that she had something left. Bonnie was grateful that Foxy tried to fix them. It was the most that the newly refurbished fox could do. But soon that turned sour when news that Pirates Cove was permanently shut down because its main attraction had broken down from mysterious causes. Foxy never came back…and they knew why.

Bonnie often fantasized about what if things were just left untouched. He would still be loved by children at all ages. He would remain so happy in his snow globe of programming. He would never know of his replacement, or the others; or the dream of freedom, an idea that had never existed in the first place. It was something that the old Bonnie had created years ago, so that so he could torture him with false hope. It was like a game to him.

Chica shivered beside him, was it a shiver? Or was it a mass of wires short circuiting? He can't tell anymore.

...

Shuffling behind the door of the small closet they were locked in caught his attention. Part of him wished that the humans had finally remembered them and decided to end their suffering, but to no such luck… it was the other Bonnie again.

"Hello there friend…" his voice was cheerful, though only to tease him. The predecessor wished that he had the will to knock his stupid face off again. He could feel Chica stiffen up, as if she was playing dead.

The larger rabbit had something limp and sparking in his grip "you know…" he began "I was getting real sick and tired of stupid pirate accents…so I fixed it…" he casually tossed in a limp figure at their feet. The old rabbit chucked "you can have the leftovers if you want, but mind that you will be picking at the bones…"

The rabbit turned to leave before giving the blue rabbit a final farewell "enjoy…" and like that he slammed the door shut, causing Chica to jump back to life and quickly crawled over to a sparking Foxy. Cradling him in her arms, like what Bonnie did to the new foxy all those years ago. But he can tell by the way the old Foxys eyes flickered told Bonnie that the pirate was still alive…somewhat. He admired the old fox for fighting till the very end.

Bonnie watched as the two whispers to each other, but their words never reached his ears, though he knew that those words were not meant for him. Though he couldn't help but to stare, until the light finally dimmed from Foxys eyes…leaving him to tend to a grieving Chica. Bonnie wished he could grieve with her, but he only felt numb.

Soon time had slowed down for him, and he doesn't know how long he had remained in here, over time he had gotten used to the sudden weight off of his shoulder. He hadn't known how long Chica sat there with what remained of Foxy in her arms.

Bonnies mind soon drifted away, back into his imagination where he lives out the fantasy that he was back with the children, even the ones that were lost. In his mind he lived in the world where his predecessor never existed...that he was a lifeless machine.

He pretended to be happy.

* * *

><p>The moment Bonnie came back into his mind, he came to the understanding that things had changed again. He is still in the room with Chica, who was still holding the very dead Foxy in her arms. But he knew something had changed… everything seemed… lighter.<p>

For the first time in years, Bonnie felt the need to stand up again. He was amazed that his legs still worked. Foxy did a pretty good job on repairing the both of them when he was still alive.

For the first time he had left the cramped closet and into the main hall of the new location. Soon Bonnie realized that the originals were missing… but not just that. The entire room was nearly empty. The only thing that remained were stacked crates and boxes, litter was scattered across the floors. On further inspection Bonnie realized that the entire place was like this. Abandoned.

They were gone… just like that. But Bonnie knew that their absence wasn't the only thing that made the air breathable again. Whatever evil that hung over the entire establishment was also missing. But it wasn't the sudden realization that the place had closed down again and they were abandoned that made his head spin. It was the very sight of the front doors that were left open… or at least broken into.

Freedom...

Bonnie glanced back towards the way of that cramped closet where he knew Chica was still there. He was tempted to bring her out here, to show her that they were free. But deep down he knew that she wouldn't leave Foxys side, never again.

It was just him now. Bonnie. It was just him and his long forgotten freedom. New emotions began to spill back into his very core and whatever numbness that had took over was lifted from his chest and shoulders. Freedom; it is real. Unless he was dreaming, was he dreaming? Was he finally asleep? He can't tell anymore.

The light outside became brighter, and Bonnie couldn't help but to shield his eyes. Maybe they only relocated because of the way the sun shine through the windows? Bonnie doesn't know, but Bonnie doesn't care. Soon his eyes had adjusted, but it was still too bright to see the outside world. To see the very sunrise that he had only fantasied about.

Slowly he forced his legs to inch him closer to the door, part of him wanted to run head first into the inviting light but he was too scared to, in case all this would lead into only disappointment. Finally he reached the door; it felt so warm to the touch...

With a gentle push the doors swung open, and Bonnie stepped outside...

A new emotion had took over him, something that he felt throughout his entire body. It was a peaceful feeling; he felt light, he felt joy and love. He could almost hear the children laughing; like it was all those years ago. So this is what true freedom was like. Bonnie felt something run down his cheek, though he could never understood what it was or if it was even real. But he knew of one thing; another emotion that he believed that he had forgotten long ago.

He was happy.

**End.**

**A/N: **Thank you all for finding this! I hope you enjoyed your time here; and please don't forget to leave a review. It would mean the world to me.

I hope to see you in the next story, friend, and as always...

Happy Waiting.


End file.
